Open Your Heart
by NightmareFox
Summary: It's been two years since the death of Sephiroth and Cloud has escaped earth to live in space. The sister of Sephiroth joins the crew and having her on the ship causes the spirit of her brother to roam. Rated M for language, and lemon.
1. Prologue

Open Your Heart: Prologue/.../ Thoughts 

§Nightmare Fox§

Disclaimer: I do not OWN the beloved characters from Final Fantasy 7! Although...I wish I did...I only own the plot...and Lilith/Adora...sniffle sniffle tear tear

The room was quiet and eerie. The glass of the large, stain glass windows was shattered, covering the floor in a large blanket of colored shards. Cloud's breath was heavy and his eyes looked around the cathedral in a complete frenzy. His blue eyes peered out the broken windows to the gray sky overhead. The clouds were moving fast and their air was icy cold; he could feel the small frozen ice droplets on his warm cheeks. Cloud coughed and stood up to brush the glass and fragments of stone off his clothes. His nose caught the smell of blood, causing him to turn around; however, the sight was something to behold.

There, in his sister's arms was the bloody body of his enemy. Sephiroth. His once glorious silver hair was stained red with his crimson blood and his sea green eyes were closed. His sister's skin was a soft pale but now stained with her own brother's blood. Lilith's tears formed smooth, amethyst, and tear-dropped shaped gems as they fell to the ground. Sephiroth's noble body was becoming cold in her arms as she could feel his life slowly slip away. Her knee length violet hair, decorated in light blue streaks seemed to flow around them both. One of her fingers slowly dragged a trail down his cold cheek, hoping he would wake up.

Cloud slowly walked toward the two siblings on the stairs of the cathedral. Above the two was a well-made statue of Lilith dressed in an ankle length white silk skirt, hemmed with black velvet, and with a shorter, light blue top skirt and stitched with the symbol of Malice. The top was a halter top with a silver front and a black backing. A blue design that resembled flames started from the sides of the top and came to just under her breasts. One of her ivory arms were outstretched and the other one held an obsidian scythe with a black marble handle and a garnet stone near the back of the blade. Three white wings cast a shadow over the large stairs. Cloud sniffled once and peered into the ivory eyes of the large statue. He felt his heart pound quickly inside of his chest as he got closer to the twins. Lilith's head was lowered, continuing to cry, and not paying attention to the young man in front of her. One of his gloved hands reached out to touch her shoulder, but pulled away slightly, afraid of what could happen to him. Instead, he kneed down to look into her crystal green eyes.

"I-I-I-I-I'm sorry Lilith...I didn't mean to."

She raised a bloody hand to him and sniffled softly. "No, do not apologize. You did nothing wrong. Please, do not blame yourself for what happened here today."

With that last word, she lowered her hand to rest on Sephiroth's bare chest. His heart had finally stopped beating and his life was gone. The soldier had a stern, but peaceful look on his face that he would carry. Cloud looked down to his rival and felt his heart fill with remorse.

/I'm sorry...old friend.../ Cloud thought to himself.

Lilith raised her head to show her eyes. His own eyes widened in shock for her eyes were the exact same as Sephiroth's wicked eyes. Although her eyes were filled with love and kindness, he could still see the anger and the rage that the twin's both shared.

"Is there anything I can do?" Cloud's voice cracked a little in fear and sadness. He couldn't remove his eyes from hers. It was like she put him in a deep trance.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. Her lips curled into a soft smile as she looked down upon her brother's stone cold face.

"It's alright. You did nothing, so there is no need to help me."

Cloud blinked twice and then looked at the face of his fallen foe. Although his enemy was dead, he still wasn't at full peace with himself.

/He's dead, never to bother my friends and me ever again. But...why do I still feel like he's still here...watching me...waiting for the perfect chance to strike and kill me. / He couldn't take his eyes off Sephiroth's face. An expectation of the soldier to awaken and attack him filled his head. Cloud was prepared to fight the soldier one more time.

Lilith pulled Sephiroth's body closer to hers, hoping he would wake. "Please big brother...wake up. For me, not for anyone but me. Just for me." She whispered to him.

Cloud couldn't feel anymore guilty. He felt so responsible for Sephiroth's death. One of his hands couldn't stop shaking. These tremors were barely visible; however, he could feel them resonate all throughout his arm. Suddenly, Sephiroth's eyes popped open to reveal two black eye sockets. Cloud fell back in shock and in fear. He began to stutter and slowly crawl away as the soldier's mouth opened to allow blood to pour out. Cloud was filled with terror as Sephiroth's head slowly shot over to him. The soldier shrieked and the joints of his body cracked as he crawled over to him quickly on four legs.

¥Oooo hoo hoo, kind of a creepy ending to the prologue. Oh well, so what if I changed the death of Sephiroth, I made it moooooove with me. Anyways my fans, please, show me your love and support. Oh yes! My other story! I'm planning on typing the rest of that soon, once I get some spare time! 3¥


	2. Chapter 1

Open Your Heart: Chapter 1 /.../ Thoughts 

§Nightmare Fox§

Disclaimer: I do not OWN the beloved characters from Final Fantasy 7! Although...I wish I did...I only own the plot...and Lilith/Adora...sniffle sniffle tear tear

Cloud awoke in a frenzy, drenched with sweat. His blue eyes looked around his dark room to the window. The dark, cold ream of space gave him a simple peace of mind. If he was out here, Sephiroth could never find him, nor get to him. Cloud ran his fingers through his blonde, spiky hair; he shook the haunting image of his foe out of his head.

"Cloud? Are you awake yet? Cloud!" A female voice shouted though the metal door.

One of his eyes looked toward the door. Each pound of her fist made his eye twitch slightly; her banging was obviously annoying him. Cloud pressed two fingers to the temples of his head, trying his best to ignore her banging and shouting.

/Why the hell does Tifa always do this to me...? What the heck did I do to deserve this? He thoughts to himself as he slid off the bed and made his way to the door.

He pressed a lit, red button that caused the metal door to slide open. Tifa stood there in her usual black leather suit with her hands placed solely on her hips and a sharp scowl was on her face. Cloud wrinkled his nose and scoffed expecting to be fussed at by her about sleeping in late.

"Cloud, it's WAY,"

/I knew it...here it comes.../

"past the time you said you would be up. I was worried, I thought you had...or were,"

Cloud interrupted by putting a hand on her shoulder. "Tifa, I'm fine. No need to worry about me evey time I sleep." Tifa bit her lower lip and then spoke in a worried tone. "Cloud, you've changed since Sephiroth's death. That was like over two years ago, if he was still alive, he would of came after you by now."

A sharp sigh came from his lips as he put on a pair leather pants and leather boots. "Come on, let's just go and find the rest of them."

She had a worried look on her face as he walked past her without a single word. Cloud had become much more distant and to himself since the death of Sephiroth. The only person he could actually talk to was his foe's sister, Lilith. What those two would talk about could never be spoken to anyone.

The doors of the main control room opened to reveal a lower deck with many secondary controls to the ship and an upper deck just for the capitan and the main controls. The upper and lower deck was suspended over what seemed to be like a forest, filled with different trees, plants, and animals. The large windows were the eyes of the ship and revealed the deep void of space. Jenova was the ship's named and resembled the machine that Sephiroth used. Either one of the two twins could only operate the ship, but now, Lilith was in command.

Lilith had changed her appearance greatly since the death of her brother. Her hair was now dyed a deep violet and cut to fall just to her lower back. The top she was wearing was held up around her breasts by leather straps and covered them by a brown and red silk cloth. Six, thin, leather belts hooked her brown, bikini style bottom to her top. A sheer, dark violet skirt with red designs covered her sides but not the front. Her boots came up to the middle of her thighs, made up of a highly flexible metal, giving her the ability to easily bend her knees. A steel color metal was used to make three small hearts on each thigh and metal horns on each knee. Two leather belts were linked around her ankles.

The light reflected off her gold hoop earrings, making them twinkle and shine. One of her fingers were looped inside of her black leather choker. Her sparkling green eyes still carried the sadness of losing her brother, but the sadness was hidden behind a curtain of her happiness and joy, even her mysterious nature seemed to cloak her sadness. She had changed her name to Adora to help her new friends cope with her being related to their old foe for years.

Cloud walked up the stairs to the upper deck, trying to read the ancient language displayed on the screens. His fingers gripped around the belt and silver arm band covering her upper arm. Adora lightly jumped in surprise, turning her head to Cloud. Her voice was elegant and carried an alto tone, mixed with sorrow and mystery.

"Oh Cloud. How was your nap? Did you sleep well?"

A smile fell upon his lips as she spoke. /Well, at least she cares./

"I slept fine. I REALLY needed it."

Cloud's eyes glanced over the lower deck to find, no Vincent. He lifted an eyebrow, and thought about what the gunner could be up to.

"Vincent went to take a shower, if that is what you are wondering about." She spoke up, walking down the stairs and making her way out of the opposite door to which he came from. "Man the controls for me, thanks." With that she left the room.

Cloud stuttered to her and pointed a finger at the controls. "But I can't read this!" He bit down on his lower lip and shrugged his shoulders, sitting down in the comfortable and large black leather chair. A sigh of content came from his lips as he leaned back, placing his hands behind his head.

¥ Chaper 1 finished! Well done I must say, well done! Please comment no flames. I'll sick my Lord Sephiroth and Lord Vincent on you if you flame. 3¥


End file.
